pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Olivia, The Rock Type Kahuna!
Story Our heroes arrive at the Ruins of Life. April goes to the sign. April: The Ruins of Life. Jon: I'm guessing this is the trial site. ???: Sure is! Everyone looks ahead and sees Kyle there standing next to a woman. Everyone goes over. Drake: Kyle! ???: You know these people? Kyle: Yeah. This is Jon, Drake, Mary and April. Jon is facing the island trials too. Jon: Hi there, this is my buddy Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty. Olivia: I'm Olivia, the Island Kahuna. Mary: So you're the one Jon has to beat to win the Grand Trial? Olivia: Correct. Are you ready? Jon: Yeah. A Trial Guide walks out of the Ruins of Life. Trial Guide: All is prepared. Olivia: Thank you. Jon, could you follow me. Olivia leads Jon into the Ruins of Life and they kneel down in front of a shrine of Tapu Lele. Jon: Tapu Lele. Olivia: You know of Tapu Lele? Jon: I've met Tapu Lele briefly. Tapu Lele wants to battle me once I defeat you. Olivia: Hmm, I see. The kneel down in silence for a minute, then Olivia gets up with Jon doing the same. Olivia: Now that we have paid our respects to the Guardian Deity, we can commence our battle. The screen cuts to the battlefield. Jon and Olivia are standing on the battlefield with Drake, Kyle, Mary, Typhlosion and April watching on the side line. The Trial Guide is the referee. Trial Guide: The battle will be a three on three, only the challenger can make substitutions. Begin! Olivia: Show me your battle passion! Go! Olivia throws a Pokeball and Nosepass pops out. Jon: Nosepass. Then Bounsweet! Jon sends out Bounsweet. Bounsweet: Sweet! Jon: Let's work well together! Bounsweet nods. Olivia: Show me what your team work is like. Now, Rock Slide! Jon: Razor Leaf! Nosepass uses Rock Slide above Bounsweet, who retaliates and uses Razor Leaf to destroy Rock Slide. Jon: Good work, now Energy Ball! Bounsweet quickly sends Energy Ball towards Nosepass. Olivia: Dodge it. Nosepass dodges it quite fast. Kyle: That was fast! Rotom-Dex: That is the fastest Nosepass I've seen. Jon: Hmm. Olivia: Let's make things more difficult. Use Thunder Wave! Jon: Dodge it! Nosepass uses Thunder Wave and sends the move towards Bounsweet, who can't dodge and gets hit and paralysed. Drake: That's bad. Mary: Now Bounsweet is paralysed. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Bounsweet tries to use Dazzling Gleam but gets paralysed. Olivia: Rock Slide! Nosepass uses Rock Slide and hits Bounsweet. Jon: Argh. Return for now. Jon returns Bounsweet. April: That was a good choice. Rotom-Dex: Indeed. With Bounsweet Paralysed, it isn't easy to predict if the Pokemon can attack. Jon: Now, Popplio! Jon sends out Popplio. Popplio: Pop. Olivia: A Water type now. Interesting. Use Earth Power! Nosepass uses Earth Power and sends Popplio up into the air. Jon: Water Gun! However, Popplio sends a stream of bubbles towards Nosepass, hitting its mark. Popplio then lands on the ground. Jon: That was Bubble Beam! Popplio: Lio! Jon: Great Popplio. Olivia: This is a great battle, but I will end it soon. Spark! Jon: We have only just started. Don't get cocky. Nosepass then hits Popplio with Spark, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Popplio! Kyle: She used a distraction technique. April: And it worked. Jon: Rain Dance! Popplio uses Rain Dance and rain begins to fall. Olivia: Making it rain? Interesting. Rock Slide. Nosepass uses Rock Slide. Jon: Dodge it! Popplio slides around on the wet, rain covered ground to dodge easily. Jon: Great. Now Bubble Beam! Popplio is now close to Nosepass and uses Bubble Beam, causing a lot of damage. Rotom-Dex: That was a direct hit! Mary: Go Jon and Popplio! Olivia: Earth Power! Nosepass uses Earth Power and sends Popplio into the air. Olivia: Rock Slide! Nosepass uses Rock Slide and the move hits Popplio, causing a direct hit and Popplio to crash into the battlefield. Jon: Popplio! Olivia: Thunder Wave! Popplio staggers up but Nosepass uses Thunder Wave, hitting its mark, paralysing Popplio. Jon: Argh. Return! Jon returns Popplio. Jon: Let's go, Jangmo-o! Jon sends out Jangmo-o. Mary: Jangmo-o? Drake: A Dragon type against a Rock type. Interesting play. The rain stops. Jon: Dragon Breath! Jangmo-o uses Dragon Breath and hits Nosepass, paralysing it. Jon: Yes! Kyle: That was smart. Rotom-Dex: Dragon Breath, a Dragon type move which has a 30% chance to paralyse the opponent. April: I think its safe to say the 30% worked in Jon's favour. Olivia: Paralysing my Nosepass now are we. Interesting idea. Spark! Jon: Dragon Claw! Nosepass moves towards Jangmo-o uses Spark, covering itself in electricity. Jangmo-o heads towards Nosepass using Dragon Claw. The two moves collide and cause and explosion, pushing Nosepass back, but making Jangmo-o skid along the ground. Olivia: Quick, Thunder Wave! Jon: Dodge it! Nosepass uses Thunder Wave and hits Jangmo-o. Jon: No! Drake: Now all of Jon's Pokemon are paralysed. Olivia: Now all your team is paralysed. Jon: Dragon Breath! Jangmo-o tries to use Dragon Breath but gets paralysed. Olivia: Rock Slide! Nosepass tries to use Rock Slide, but also gets paralysed. Jon: Right, then lets get tactical. Noble Roar! Jangmo-o uses Noble Roar and hits Nosepass, lowering its attack stat. Olivia: Lowering our attack are we. Now, Rock Slide! Nosepass uses Rock Slide towards Jangmo-o. Jon: Dodge it! Jangmo-o gets covered in electricity, showing it is still paralysed. Jon: Return! Jon returns Jangmo-o just in time as Rock Slide smashed into the battlefield. Jon: Bounsweet, I need your help! Jon sends out Bounsweet. Drake: Bounsweet took a bit of damage from Nosepass before. Kyle: And is still paralysed. Jon: Let's beat Nosepass Bounsweet! Olivia: How? All your team is paralysed. Bounsweet: Boun? Jon: Yeah, it's true. But that doesn't mean we can't still win this. Olivia: Spark! Nosepass hits Bounsweet with Spark, causing a bit of damage, but Bounsweet is now laying on the ground. Olivia: Seems like Bounsweet is down and out. Jon: Never! Bounsweet looks at Jon, without Jon noticing. Olivia: Even with a type advantage, you couldn't defeat my Rock type. Are you sure you should be taking part in this Grand Trial, let alone the Island Trial. April: Harsh. Jon: I do deserve to! You don't know what you are capable of until you try and you can't get anywhere in a battle, gym battle, island trial, without a Pokemon. And as long as you never give up on them, then you can still win the battle! Bounsweet stands up looks at Olivia with eyes of passion. Olivia: Got a burning passion have we now. Bounsweet: Sweet, Bounsweet, Boun, Bounsweet! Jon: That's right Bounsweet. We will overcome any obstacle together. Bounsweet then glows blue. Mary: Bounsweet? Rotom-Dex: Bounsweet is evolving! Bounsweet grows in size and gets legs and arms with her head having two big razor like leaves on her head. The light disperses and shows Steenee. Jon: Bounsweet evolved! Rotom-Dex flies in front of Jon. Rotom-Dex: Steenee, the Fruit Pokemon, and Bounsweet's evolved form. Steenee is a Grass type. The sepals on its head developed to protect its body. Theses are quite hard, so even if pecked by a bird Pokemon, this Pokemon is totally fine. Jon: Awesome! Rotom-Dex then flies back to Kyle and the others. Steenee: Nee! Steenee emits a green aura from her body and expels it into the air. The sparks around her body disappear. Jon: You cured your paralysis? Drake: That was Aromatherapy! Jon: Aromatherapy? Great Steenee. Olivia: Now you have made this more interesting. Jon: Energy Ball! Olivia: Dodge it! Steenee uses Energy Ball and sends it towards Nosepass, who tries to dodge but can't due to paralysis. Nosepass is now unable to battle. Trial Guide: Nosepass is unable to battle, Steenee wins! Jon: Great Job Steenee! Steenee: Steenee! Olivia returns Nosepass. Olivia: You were superb Nosepass. Olivia then sends out Boldore. Jon: Who is that Pokemon? Jon looks at Rotom-Dex who is with everyone else. Rotom-Dex: Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. Boldore is a Rock type. When it overflows with power, the orange crystal on its body glows. It looks for underground water in caves. Mary: Considering its a Rock type, searching for water in caves seems odd. Jon: Well, let's win again Steenee! Olivia: I wouldn't be so sure. Rock Blast! Boldore uses Rock Blast towards Steenee, who uses Double Slap to knock Rock Blast back at Boldore, who dodges. Jon: That was Double Slap! Olivia: Steenee is full of surprises. Jon: Energy Ball! Steenee uses Energy Ball towards Boldore. Olivia: Mud-Slap! Boldore uses Mud-Slap to cancel out Energy Ball. Olivia: Headbutt! Boldore hits Steenee with Headbutt, knocking Steenee out. Trial Guide: Steenee is unable to battle, Boldore wins. Jon: You were great Steenee. Jon returns Steenee and sends out Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o: Jang! Jon realises that there is no electricity around Jangmo-o. Jon: You're not paralysed any more? Drake: Aromatherapy heals the user and all allies. Jon: Cool. Now, Noble Roar! Jangmo-o uses Noble Roar and lowers Boldore's attack. Olivia: Decreasing Boldore's attack now. Iron Defence! Boldore uses Iron Defence and increases its defences by a lot. Jon: Argh. Olivia: Headbutt! Boldore uses Headbutt and causes a lot of damage to Jangmo-o. Kyle: How did Headbutt do so much damage? Drake: Not sure. Rotom-Dex: Maybe it was due to Iron Defence. April: That would make sense. Jon: You okay Jangmo-o? Jangmo-o nods. Jon: Good. Dragon Breath! Jangmo-o uses Dragon Breath towards Boldore, but Boldore dodges. Jon: Dragon Claw! Jangmo-o runs towards Boldore using Dragon Claw and hits, but doing very little damage. Jangmo-o is now close to Boldore. Olivia: Rock Blast! Boldore uses Rock Blast close range to Jangmo-o causing a lot of damage to Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o is still standing near Jon but barely. Jon: You okay? Jangmo-o nods at Jon then sways. Jon: You don't have to continue if you don't want to. Jangmo-o: Mo! Jon: Okay. Then use Dragon Breath! Olivia: Rock Blast! Jangmo-o uses Dragon Breath and Boldore uses Rock Blast and the moves cancel each other out. Olivia: Rock Blast again! Jon: Dodge it! Boldore uses Rock Blast towards Jangmo-o who begins to dodge it. However, one Rock Blast connects with Jangmo-o, sending him crashing into the floor next to Jon. Trial Guide: Jangmo-o is unable to battle. Boldore wins! Jon: You were great Jangmo-o. Jon returns Jangmo-o. Jon: Right, Popplio I need your help! Jon sends out Popplio, who also isn't paralysed any more. Popplio: Popplio! Olivia: You're down to just Popplio. Jon: Doesn't matter! Now, Moonblast! Popplio uses Moonblast towards Boldore. Olivia: Mud-Slap! Boldore uses Mud-Slap to counter Moonblast and cancel it out. Olivia: Now, Rock Blast! Boldore uses Rock Blast towards Popplio. Jon and Popplio grin. Mary: Why are they grinning? Jon: Now, Hyper Voice! Popplio uses Hyper Voice and sends Rock Blast back towards Boldore, hitting and trapping it. Jon: Now, Rain Dance and follow it up with Bubble Beam! Popplio uses Rain Dance and then jumps in the air as the rain begins to fall. Popplio, who is now above Boldore, uses Bubble Beam hitting its mark, causing an explosion. Popplio lands near Jon. Everyone looks at Boldore. Trial Guide: Boldore is unable to battle, Popplio is the winner. Olivia: You done well Boldore. Olivia returns Boldore and then sends out Lycanroc. Jon: Who is that? Rotom-Dex flies over to Jon and scans Lycanroc. Rotom-Dex: Lycanroc, Midnight form, and one of the evolved forms of Rockruff. Lycanroc is a Rock type. Lycanroc is in this form due to the influence of Lunala, the legendary Pokemon, according to legend. Jon: Lunala? Thanks Rotom! Rotom-Dex then goes over to Kyle, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion. Jon: Right, a Rock type is a Rock type. Now, Bubble Beam! Popplio uses Bubble Beam towards Lycanroc. Olivia: Rock Throw! Lycanroc uses Rock Throw and cancels out Bubble Beam. Olivia: Now Bite! Lycanroc hits Popplio with Bite and chucks Popplio into the ground. Jon: Are you okay Popplio? Popplio: Pop! Jon: Right, then use Moonblast! Popplio uses Moonblast towards Lycanroc. Olivia: Thunder Fang! Lycanroc dodges Moonblast and then hits Popplio with Thunder Fang, causing a lot of damage. Popplio is still standing though. Olivia: Stronger than I thought. Okay then. Olivia's Z-Ring glows. Olivia: Let's go Lycanroc. Olivia puts her arms out in front then places them by her side, and then out in front again. She then brings her wrists towards her stomach while crouching and then sprouts up with both arms in the air. She then pulls them down to make her arms look like handle bars. She then jumps and rotates 90 degrees to her right and then lunges while keeping the same pose. Light flows from Olivia into Lycanroc. Jon: Uh oh. Olivia: Continental Crush! Lycanroc creates a huge rock continent above Popplio, and then sends it down, crushing Popplio and causing an explosion and a smoke cloud, which has engulfed Popplio. Jon: POPPLIO! Drake: That was some Z-Move! Kyle: Tell me about it. The smoke cloud disappears and Popplio is on the ground. Jon: Popplio! Mary: Oh Popplio. April: Come on Popplio! Jon: You can do it Popplio! Popplio begins to stagger up. Jon: Great! Jon looks at the battlefield and Lycanroc and sees the rain still falling. Jon: It's our only shot. Popplio, Hyper Voice! Popplio uses Hyper Voice with Lycanroc dodging, but eventually getting trapped by some rock which Hyper Voice caused to fly up. Jon: Great. Now, let's go! Jon places the Waterium Z in his Z-Ring. Jon: Ready Popplio! Popplio: Pop! Jon crosses his arm in front of him like you always do with a Z-Move. Then does a full loop from head to toe till his arms are in front of him again. He then uses some wave action for twice on his left-hand side and then moves his arms to his right-hand side and then leaves both arms and hands facing upwards. Energy flows from Jon into Popplio. Popplio then sends a bit water bubble at Lycanroc, surrounding it and then relentless attacks it after jumping in. The water bubble explodes and Popplio lands on the ground in front of Jon, facing him. Lycanroc is on the floor. Trial Guide: Lycanroc is unable to battle, Popplio wins. Jon: Great job Popplio! Popplio: Popplio! Popplio then falls to the floor in exhaustion. Jon: Take a good long rest. Jon returns Popplio. Olivia returns Lycanroc, and walks over to Jon. Everyone else joins them. Olivia: You showed a lot of courage. Jon: Thank you. Olivia: Here, the Rockium Z. Olivia hands Jon the Rockium Z. Jon: Thanks Olivia. Suddenly, Tapu Lele appears near everyone. Jon: I guess you saw the whole battle? Tapu Lele nods. Olivia: Tapu Lele appearing here? Mary: Good luck with the battle Jon! Jon: Thanks! Olivia: Battle? Jon: Tapu Lele challenged me to a battle, but I had to defeat you first. Olivia: I see. Jon and Typhlosion are on the battlefield with Tapu Lele on the other side of the battlefield. Jon: Let's have a great battle! Tapu Lele: Lelele! The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon and his friends arrived at the Grand Trial site, and also meeting up with Kyle, and Jon begun his battle against Olivia. The battle was intense with Bounsweet evolving into Steenee, however Popplio was the main MVP as she defeated Lycanroc after getting hit by the powerful Rock type Z-Move! Now, Jon and Typhlosion are ready to face Tapu Lele. Major Events * Bounsweet evolves into Steenee and learns Aromatherapy and Double Slap * Jon betas Olivia and earns the Rockium Z Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Kyle Winterman Olivia Tour Guide Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Bounsweet --> Steenee * Jangmo-o * Popplio Olivia * Nosepass * Boldore * Lycanroc Wild * Tapu Lele Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!